Do Not Go Gentle/Transcript
Klaus' Family Mansion daytime. In the living room, Klaus is being creative working on an abstract painting on an easel. Rebekah/Esther enters. :Klaus: What took you so long? :Rebekah/'Esther': Alaric didn't want to hand over the stake. him a stake. Luckily I'm quite the charmer. :Klaus: That's it? :Rebekah/'Esther': The last of the white oak stakes that can kill us. Do you want to do the honors or shall I? puts the paintbrush down, takes the stake from Rebekah/Esther and throws it into the flames in the fireplace. The flames flare up around the stake. :Rebekah/'Esther': Well that's that then. :Klaus: Pack your bags, we're leaving. :Rebekah/'Esther': Today? :Klaus: Why not? There's nothing keeping us here. We'll grab the doppelgänger and be off by sunset. :Rebekah/'Esther': But tonight is the decade dance. :Klaus: So? :Rebekah/'Esther': So, I'm head of the committee, we have to go. :Klaus: I'm not going to any dance. :Rebekah/'Esther': Caroline will be there. :Klaus: That means nothing to me. :Rebekah/'Esther': Please, I have big plans for tonight. Just go for me. :Klaus: Okay, fine. One last hoorah. :Rebekah/'Esther': One last hoorah, Nik. Salvatore Boarding House is on the phone with Alaric who is in Klaus' Family Mansion. :Damon: Where've you been? I've been calling you all day. :Alaric: Yeah, sorry about that. I just needed to get my head together. :Damon: So I take it Rebekah got the stake? :Alaric: I don't know. I woke up alone. There's no sign of it. :Damon: Lovely. What now? :Alaric: Well I think I need to get out of town. Somewhere secluded. I keep blacking out which means I'm still a threat to everyone. :Damon: I don't know if right now is the best time for you to be going on a spirit quest, Ric. :Alaric: It's just for a couple of days. I'm stocked up on Bonnie's herbs, so I should be fine. I gotta go. hangs up. Klaus' Family Mansion walks in as Alaric has finished his call with Damon. :Rebekah/'Esther': Quite the cunning liar. :Alaric: Well Damon is too arrogant to think his only friend would betray him. can be seen that they are in a room with open caskets. :Rebekah/'Esther': Just as Niklaus would blindly accept an invitation from his beloved sister, unaware that he is heading to his own death. dips a silver dagger in a glass bottle of white oak ash. :Alaric: Did you give him the stake? :Rebekah/'Esther': He burned it without hesitation. :Alaric: So where's the real one? :Rebekah/'Esther': You'll get it when it can no longer be used against me in this body. opens a coffin revealing Esther's body. :Alaric: So how do you... :Rebekah/'Esther': How do I return to my true form? With a little magic and some help from a vampire hunter. hands Alaric the silver dagger. Alaric stabs her in the heart and she collapses on the floor. A few moments later Esther gasps and wakes up in the coffin. Mystic Falls High School and Elena are walking through the gym hall which is being decorated for the 20s Decade Dance. Caroline has a clipboard and is in charge of the preparations as Rebekah is missing. :Caroline: So, Alaric is trying to pull himself together, why is that a bad thing? :Elena: I just...I wish there was something I could do. picks up a chandelier. :Elena: Where do you want me to hang this thing? :Caroline: You know what, if Rebekah wanted to hang this monstrousity she should have shown up to do it herself. the chandelier to a passingby student. Just no! sees Matt and Jeremy hanging up stars in the ceiling. :Caroline: What are you doing? You can't just hang them! They're supposed to trickle down. :Matt: Trickle, duh! :Caroline: Look at them all bromancy. :Elena: Yeah I asked Matt to help Jeremy readjust. He got him his old job back at the Grill. :Caroline: That was nice of him. :Elena: Jeremy has got a lot on his mind. The whole thing with Alaric has got him really stressed out. :Caroline: You sure it has nothing to do with witnessing you and Damon getting hot and heavy in a skeevy motel? :Elena: I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it. :Caroline: Aww, what are friends for? So who are you bringing to the dance? wraps a feather boa around her neck. :Elena: What do you mean? I thought you, Bonnie, and I were going as girl dates. :Caroline: Hm, Bonnie has a date. :Elena: What? :Caroline: Jamie called and wanted to see her so she asked him. :Elena: Hmm. :Caroline: So here's a thought, why don't you ask Stefan? :Elena: I can't ask him on a date, I just made out with his brother. :Caroline: All the more reason! Look you're supposed to be figuring out what you want, that's what Stefan wanted you to do, right? :Elena: Yeah, but- :Caroline: But nothing! I've watched The Bachelor, okay? Fair is fair. It is Stefan's turn. :Elena: Yeah and you're not biased or anything. :Caroline: I'm sorry, but Stefan is your epic love. And I'm not going down without a fight. Salvatore Boarding House is walking into the living room as Elena calls him from her bedroom at the Gilbert house. :Stefan: Hey... :Elena: Hey...do you, do you have a second? :Stefan: Yeah, everything alright? :Elena: Yeah. Yeah, I just, um...I wanted to, uh...Caroline and I were talking about going to the dance and, um...Okay look, I know where we're at, you and I, and I know it would be stupid to even think that we could go back to the way things were, but I'm going to the dance and I'd like to go with you. :Stefan: Um, I'd love that. :Elena: Okay, great. Bye. hang up. Damon walks in. :Damon: I'm thinking gardenia corsage. Wrist obviously, you don't want to accidentally stab her in the chest with the pin. Now, that could get messy. :Stefan: Damon, I... walks out of the room. Mystic Falls Hospital is walking down the hall. She turns around and looks behind her to check if someone is following her. The hall is empty. When she turns around again Damon is standing right in front of her, surprising her. :Meredith: Don't do that, it's not funny! :Damon: Oh, come on, it's a little funny. :Meredith: What do you want Damon? :Damon: I need medical advice. For a friend. Alaric, you remember him, right? About six foot two. Tried to hack you into pieces. :Meredith: How is he? Are those herbs that Bonnie made for him working? :Damon: I don't know. a glass jar full of herbs. Can they work if he doesn't take them? I found these in his loft untouched. Mystic Falls Old Cemetery and Alaric are walking though the cemetery towards the Salvatore tomb. :Alaric: Why are we here? :Esther: Long ago on this spot my son tore my heart from my chest. The violence of my death marked this ground for all time. enter the tomb. Esther stands in front of a bowl. Alaric is on the opposite side, facing her. :Esther: I'll need your ring. :Alaric: Now, why would I give you the one thing that protects me from death? :Esther: I will give you all the protection you need, however the stake will burn up in the body of its first victim. If you are to kill all of my children I will need to bind the protective magic in your ring to the stake, thus rendering the white oak indestructible. gives Esther his ring. She drops it into the bowl and starts chanting a spell. Flames burst up from the bowl as the ring melts. Esther stirs the molten metal with the white oak stake and then turns it upside down. The metal pours down and covers and fuses with the white oak. :Esther: The ultimate weapon for the ultimate hunter. Gilbert Residence is adjusting her headband for her costume in a mirror. The doorbell rings. She opens the door. It's Stefan. He smiles at her. :Elena: Wow, you look very dapper. :Stefan: You look um- very beautiful. Here, I got something for you. pins a white rose on Elena's dress. :Elena: Thank you. :Stefan: So, given our dangeous dance karma, sure you're up for this? :Elena: Getting out of bed is dangeous these days. But we have to live our lives. :Stefan: Hmm. Who gave you that horrible advice? :Elena: Some guy I used to date said it once or twice. :Stefan: Right. :Elena: Shall we? :Stefan: Please. Mystic Falls High School party is in full swing in the gym hall with lots of students dancing to the music, including Bonnie and Jamie. Caroline walks up to Matt who is restocking the drinks table with ice. :Caroline: Have I told you how amazingly awesome you are? :Matt: Yeah, I'm one of the good ones, I know...Why the compliments, what else do you want? :Caroline: I know that you and Elena have been getting closer lately... :Matt: And your point is...? :Caroline: One way or the other she is pretty much spoken for. :Matt: Elena is my friend, Caroline. I'm just looking out for her. :Caroline: And I'm just looking out for you. Because sometimes the people who love her get caught in the crossfire. spots Tyler greeting people in the crowd. :Matt: What's he doing here? walks up to Tyler. :Caroline: Are you crazy? If Klaus sees you... :Tyler: What's he gonna do? Draw you another picture? :Caroline: Tyler, this isn't a joke! :Tyler: I can pretend I'm sired if I have to. But I'm not gonna hide while he's macking all over you. :Caroline: Tyler, you do not need to be jealous of Klaus. :Tyler: I am jealous, but I'm also competitive. So hang on, I'm about to sweep you off your feet. sweeps Caroline off her feet and spins her around. Elena and Stefan enter. :Elena: Teach me some moves. :Stefan: Oh no, no, no, no. I blacked out for most of this decade, remember? :Elena: Nice try! grabs Stefans hand and drags him toward the dance floor. They start dancing and a romantic slow number comes on. They start slow dancing. Stefan sees Bonnie slow dancing with Jamie. :Stefan: Bonnie seems happy. :Elena: She's working on it. :Stefan: I've been meaning to talk to her. Apologize. :Elena: Yeah, you should, although I wouldn't expect her to forgive you. Or Damon. lets go of Stefan. :Elena: Listen, Stefan, about Damon...We should probably talk about the trip to Denver. :Stefan: I don't need to know, Elena. When all this is over, if you and I find our way back to each other, you can tell me if you want to. Otherwise I don't need to know. I don't want to know. start dancing again. :Elena: How can you be so fair about this? :Stefan: Because after everything I've put you through, I'm just honored to be your date tonight. dips Elena and does an under arm turn. Damon shows up dressed normally. :Damon: We three need to talk. Elena and Stefan walk our of the hall. Jeremy sees them and follows them. On the way he literally bumps into Bonnie and Jamie dancing. :Jeremy: Sorry uh. Hey. Bonnie. :Bonnie: Why are you still wearing your ring? Didn't Elena tell you? :Jeremy: Yeah, I know all about Alaric. When my sister stops hanging out with vampires I'll take it off. leaves them to find Elena, Damon and Stefan. :Jamie: Ex-boyfriend? :Bonnie: Yep. :Jamie: That's not awkward at all. in the hallway, Elena, Stefan, and Damon are talking. :Elena: If Alaric is sick then we need to find a cure. Something. :Damon: We tried medicine, we tried magic. :Stefan: Why don't we get him off vervain, compel him? :Damon: What? To pretend to be Alaric? The guy that we know is gone. We're talking about someone who not only hates vampires, but vampire sympathizers. Which makes one of his most obvious targets: I don't know, you! Elena. :Stefan: What you think he'd go after Elena? :Elena: So wait, what are you suggesting we do? :Damon: I'm suggesting that we put him out of his misery. :Elena: What?! joins them, having overheard their conversation. :Jeremy: No, no way in hell! :Damon: Oh come on, It's what he would want. It's a mercy killing. :Jeremy: You are out of your mind! :Elena: Jeremy... turns around and leaves. Elena follows him. Outside Elena is following Jeremy as he is walking out the high school. :Elena: Jer, stop... :Jeremy: This is Alaric we're talking about! He looked out for us, now we need to do the same for him. :Elena: No one is gonna hurt him. turns around and starts to walk away. Elena grabs his arm and stops him. :Elena: Hey. Hey...Look at me. I promise. :Esther: Elena! turns around. Esther is standing before her. :Esther: If you wish to help your friend Alaric, I suggest you come with me. :Elena: Jeremy go inside and get Stefan and Damon, now! runs inside. :Esther: I mean you no harm. But willingly or not you will come. follows Esther. A moment late, Damon, Stefan and Jeremy are hurrying out of the school. Suddenly Damon and Stefan stop, while Jeremy continues walking until he stops as they don't follow him. There is a line of salt going around the school. :Stefan: Salt. It's the binding agent for her spell. :Damon: We're trapped here. and Jamie are alone in a classroom. :Bonnie: You had all kinds of moves out there. :Jamie: Oh yeah, I was just, you know...trying to make a good impression. :Bonnie: Well, consider me impressed. :Jamie: Your friends seem pretty cool. :Bonnie: Yeah, they're the most important thing in the world to me. :Jamie: Though you gotta admit this whole circle of people it's kinda crazy. I mean there's vampires, werewolves...ex-boyfriends with magic rings. I mean I'm just a normal guy. :Bonnie: A normal guy wouldn't have said yes to a date with me. :Jamie: Yeah, that's true. kisses him. They start to make out. Damon enters and turns on the light. :Damon: Sorry to spoil your seven minutes in heaven. We have a problem. Mystic Falls Old Cemetery and Esther are walking towards the Salvatore tomb. :Esther: You'll forgive me for taking you from the dance this evening. That's the burden of being the doppelgänger, I'm afraid. Your blood is a potent binding agent for a witch's spell. :Elena: Just please don't hurt Alaric. :Alaric: She's not hurting me. :Elena: Ric! moves towards him, but stops when she senses something is different about him. :Elena: What's going on? What are you doing with him? :Esther: I'm going to remake him. :Elena: Remake him? :Esther: Make him strong, fast, like my children. Indestructible. For one final time I'm going to tap into the dark magic I used a thousand years ago. Like my husband Mikael before him I will make Alaric into a true hunter, a vampire to end all vampires. :Elena: You can't create another Original. What if he turns out to be an even bigger monster than your children? :Esther: He won't now that he has embraced his darkest aspect his hatred for them will become more pure and uncompromising. In death that hatred will be magnified. :Elena: You don't know that, you don't know anything about him. :Esther: That is where you're wrong. Each time he died with that ring during his brief journey into death I was there on The Other Side. I spoke to him, I nurtured him knowing that every death brought him closer to his true self. Vampires took everything from him. Now he's getting his vengeance. Mystic Falls High School in the gym hall, Caroline and Tyler are slow dancing. Klaus walks in and stares at them. Tyler sees him. :Caroline: What is it? :Klaus: Where've you been mate? :Tyler: I just got back in town. :Klaus: That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place. You don't mind if I cut in, do you? :Caroline: Yes! Actually we do. :Tyler: No, it's fine. :Caroline: Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?! :Klaus: I don't have to prove anything, love. I am the alpha male. Come on, one dance, I won't bite. looks at Tyler and then skeptically takes Klaus' offered hand. He leads her out onto the dance floor. :Klaus: You would've loved the 1920s, Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped. :Caroline: Hmpf, I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners. :Klaus: You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year, or even in a century you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. stares into her eyes. Caroline looks away. :Caroline: Hmpf! :Klaus: You mark my words. A small town boy, a small town life, it won't be enough for you. leaves her. She looks at him confused. Outside, Klaus is talking on the phone as he walks away. :Klaus: Rebekah, call me back immediately! I only came to this ridiculous dance because you begged me to and now you're nowhere to be found. sees the salt line and stops. :Klaus: What is this? walks up behind him. :Stefan: Your mother is back. in the classroom, several candles are lit and Bonnie is chanting. Damon, Stefan, Klaus, Jamie and Jeremy are there. :Jamie: She does this all the time, right? :Klaus: What's taking so long?! All boundary spells have a loop hole. enters. :Matt: People are walking right out of the dance, past the barrier. :Jeremy: Matt and I can leave, we can stop Esther ourselves. We just gotta find out where she is. :Stefan: It's suicide, Jeremy. rushes over and grabs Jamie by the throat and starts to strangle him. :Klaus: Suicide would be disappointing me! Now work your magic, witch, or I'll start killing people you fancy. :Bonnie: Let him go! :Klaus: Not until you get us out of here. :Stefan: Ah, don't be stupid, Klaus. Bonnie doesn't give a damn about us. The only reason she's helping us right now is to save Caroline and Tyler. You start killing the people she cares about, she'll tell us all to go to hell. lets go of Jamie. Mystic Falls Old Cemetery is lighting candles inside the Salvatore tomb and preparing for a spell. :Elena: Ric, this isn't what you want. It's not who you are. :Alaric: You don't know who I am, Elena. You only know the weakest parts of me, the man who lost his way befriending vampires instead of killing them. :Elena: You don't mean that. :Alaric: They're all monsters. The blood of their victims is on my hands. Jenna's blood is on my hands. :Esther: When you are ready. :Elena: No Ric, please don't. Don't do this. I won't help you, I'm not gonna give you my blood, you're gonna have to kill me! :Esther: That won't be necessary. gestures towards Elena. A cut opens up in Elena's hand and starts to bleed. Esther grabs Elenas wrist and holds it above the bowl and the blood pours into it. :Esther: Drink. And let it be done. :Elena: No Ric please, don't.. No! drinks the blood in the bowl and puts it down. :Alaric: Is it finished? :Esther: Not just yet. stakes Alaric with the indestructible white oak stake. :Elena: No! Mystic Falls High School in the classroom, Bonnie grabs a map from the wall and puts it on the teacher's desk and turns on the table lamp. Klaus and Damon enter. :Damon: Here. Jeremy made a little Gilbert blood donation for your locator spell. :Bonnie: I have to do this with you two lurking over me? :Damon: You're still mad at me for what happened to Abby. Let me apologize. I'm sorry Elijah forced us to turn your mother into a vampire to save Elena's life. Didn't exactly have a choice. :Bonnie: There's always a choice. Whenever you make one someone else suffers. :Klaus: Let's cut the dramatics and begin, shall we? pours the blood onto the map and starts chanting. :Bonnie: Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras, Sequita Saguines, Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous. blood forms a circular pool that doesn't move. :Bonnie: Esther is fighting me. :Klaus: Esther couldn't possibly have this much power. Unless she's channelling something. :Bonnie: A hotspot? :Klaus: Get the humans ready. I know where she is. gym hall is empty. Caroline, Tyler and Stefan are there. :Stefan: They're at the old cemetery. Jeremy and Matt are headed there right now. :Caroline: You let them go?! They're gonna get themselves killed! :Stefan: I didn't have a choice, Caroline. We're useless right now stuck in here. :Caroline: Hey, she'll be fine. Elena always manages to find her way through this stuff. :Stefan: Yeah, well I'm just as worried about what Esther is up to. She lead Klaus here for a reason. If she succeeds in whatever she's doing - :Tyler: - Klaus could get killed. And I die along with him. :Stefan: No one is gonna die, okay? Bonnie is still looking for a way around the boundary spell. It's not too late. leaves. :Caroline: So, best case scenario: Bonnie get's us out of here, Klaus hauls ass to Timbuktu and you and I, we're home free. :Tyler: Or we let Esther come and kill him. :Caroline: That's not a best case scenario. That's not even a remotely acceptable scenario! :Tyler: It would be an option if we knew he wasn't the one who turned your bloodline. You'd be safe. At least he would be gone. :Caroline: How could you say that? :Tyler: Because I'm angry. Because I hate him! I should have never let him dance with you! :Caroline: What were you supposed to do? He can't know that you're not sired any more. Tyler, it doesn't matter how many times I dance with him. I love you. kiss. Mystic Falls Old Cemetery is lying on the floor of the Salvatore tomb. Elena pulls the indestructible white oak stake out of Alaric. :Esther: He'll wake soon. When he does he may for a time be his old self. If so you can say your goodbyes before his transition is complete. :Elena: You said you wanted to undo the evil that you created, but this...This is just as evil! :Esther: Alaric will never be what my children became. I have granted him enough power to complete his task. Then when the time is right, he will die. :Elena: How, if he's immortal? :Esther: All you need to know is that when this is over we will have rid the earth of vampires once and for all. :Elena: Yeah, but you'll be killing the good along with the bad, you're no better than Klaus! :Esther: Am I not? I desire a world where you and your loved ones will not suffer at the hands of vampires, like your Aunt Jenna did. :Elena: Don't you dare use Jenna as an excuse for what you've done. :Esther: You may draw comfort knowing that your aunt is not in the place that I was. She doesn't know the torment of The Other Side. Though made a vampire, she remained pure. She knows peace. Which is all any of us can hope for. hears a noise and walks outside. Matt and Jeremy are there pointing a rifle and a crossbow at Esther. :Matt: Don't move! :Jeremy: Where's Elena? comes outside :Elena: Jeremy! :Jeremy: Let her go. :Esther: How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defense of those who will kill you. But if that is your choice. uses her powers and makes Jeremy and Matt turn their hands and point their weapons at each other. :Jeremy: Matt! Matt drop your gun! :Matt: I can't! I'm not controlling it! :Elena: Esther stop it! comes up and stabs Esther from behind. He is temporarily his old self. :Alaric: Oh my god. Where's my ring? Tell me what happened. Mystic Falls High School and Damon are standing outside the school near the entrance to the gym hall. :Klaus: You know this is your fault. You set us on this path when you released my mother. I wonder if revenge will prove worth the cost. :Stefan: Oh, I'm done with revenge. As far as Esther; we've stopped her before, we'll stop her again. :Klaus: We're strange bedfellows, you and I. You know, all of this, reminds me of our time together in the Twenties. :Stefan: You say that like I'm supposed to have happy memories about it. :Klaus: Well, there were moments. Real friendship. Brotherhood. walks up. :Damon: Well, he already has a brother. Not to be, you know, territorial or anything. :Klaus: Oh no, of course, the Salvatores. And their unshakeable bond. I wonder what'll happen when Elena finally makes her choice. Will we see you shake just a little bit? comes out of the school. :Bonnie: It's done. Esther's not fighting me any more. The boundary spell is broken. tests the boundary with his arm, and seeing Bonnie's words are correct, rushes away. :Stefan: Thank you, Bonnie. For everything. :Bonnie: I didn't do it for you. Mystic Falls Old Cemetery the Salvatore tomb Elena, Alaric and Jeremy are talking. :Jeremy: Damon's here. And Klaus took Esther's body. :Alaric: Does he know about the stake? :Jeremy: No, only that she tried to turn you into a weapon and failed. What's going on? :Alaric: Listen Jeremy, I'm not gonna complete the transition. My dark side was dangerous enough as a human. I can't be a vampire. :Jeremy: So, what we're just gonna lock you in here and let you die? doesn't answer. :Jeremy: No, no we can't! :Alaric: Listen, Jeremy, it's the right thing to do, okay? After everything that's happened, after all that I have done. Maybe I had it coming. turns around and walks away. :Elena: Hey, wait, Jer...Alaric this isn't your fault. stops and turns around. :Alaric: Please, you guys let's not make this any harder than it already is. You two should go. Damon's here. He'll make sure it'll all go down the right way. starts walking. :Alaric: Hey, hey... :Jeremy: Don't. Don't give me some crap speech about how I need to be the man of the house. :Alaric: Okay, I won't. hugs Jeremy. Jeremy walks away. Alaric turns towards Elena. There are tears in her eyes. :Elena: This is all my fault. You moved out, you gave me your ring back, you didn't want any part of this and I, I forced you to stay and take care of us. :Alaric: Don't do that, okay. Taking care of you and Jeremy has been-has been the closest I've ever come to the life I always wanted. hugs Alaric and cries. :Alaric: You should go. walks out of the tomb. Alaric follows her. They see a gathering of people outside the tomb. There are lit candles scattered around them. Alaric smiles a little. Elena walks to Stefan. The camera pans from Stefan to Damon, Caroline and Tyler, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy, and stops on Meredith who is crying. Alaric tears up and goes into the tomb and closes the gate. Klaus' Family Mansion is in the room with the five coffins. One is closed. He pulls the dagger out of Rebekah and puts it on a table. He then speaks to Esther's body in another coffin. :Klaus: Your trap failed, mother. I live and I will go on living. Let your beloved spirits try to preserve you again, I dare you to come after me! I will build an army so big, no one will ever touch me. My survival will haunt you through eternity. You will never destroy me! Bennett Residence and Jamie enter the front door. :Bonnie: Thanks for the ride home. :Jamie: No problem. You know there's nothing you could have done, right? :Bonnie: I know. But it doesn't make it any easier. :Jamie: I should have said this before, but thank you for protecting me. :Bonnie: Apparently, it's what I do. :Jamie: You really are pretty amazing. :Bonnie: Sometimes I think I'd settle for just ordinary. :Jamie: You said your Dad's out of town, right? nods. :Jamie: You gonna be okay by yourself? :Bonnie: No. I don't think I am. hugs her) Mystic Grill lights are off. Matt goes behind the bar and pour two shots. Jeremy sits down. Matt holds up his shot glass. :Matt: Mr. Saltzman. :Jeremy: Alaric. clink glasses and drink. Jeremy wipes away a tear. Mystic Falls High School is agitated and cleaning up Alaric's vampire hunter gear in the classroom. :Stefan: We can handle this later you know. :Elena: No, I'd rather get it over with now before some janitor comes to clean out Alaric's stuff and realizes the history teacher was a vampire slayer. :Stefan: Elena. Hey, Elena, please. :Elena: I can't Stefan, okay? I can't think about the fact that Jeremy and I don't have anyone to take care of us any more or that we've lost another friend, I just, I can't think about any of it. :Stefan: I want you to come with me. :Elena: I'm not done! :Stefan: Hey, please. takes her hand. They go to the empty gym hall. :Stefan: We were in this gym the night Klaus compelled me to turn my feelings off. I thought I hit rock bottom in the Twenties, but after I bit you I never wanted to feel anything again. But someone...kept telling me that it was okay to feel. No matter how much it hurt. That our emotions are what make us human, good or bad, and to never lose hope. :Elena: Who gave you that horrible advice? :Stefan: Just some girl I used to date. :Elena: I don't have anyone any more. :Stefan: You have me. hug. Elena cries in Stefan's arms. Mystic Falls Old Cemetery sits outside the Salvatore tomb with the white oak stake and a bottle of whiskey. Meredith walks up to him. :Meredith: I gave him a sedative. He'll fall asleep first. He'll go comfortably. :Damon: Well...I offered to snap his neck, put him out of his misery but...he didn't take me up on it. :Meredith: You seem surprised. :Damon: Well, you just think a guy so used to dying, wouldn't want to drag it out. takes a swig from the bottle of whiskey in his hands. :Meredith: Well, it was nice of you to give him the option. :Damon: Hmm...apparently my choices have been a little controversial lately. :Meredith: You shouldn't leave him alone in there. :Damon: That's what he wants. :Meredith: Is it really what you think he wants? walks away. Damon enters the tomb. :Damon: Aw, Ric. :Alaric: Is this the part where you give me a dream? Rainbows and rolling green hills? :Damon: I was drunk when I told you that. laughs. :Alaric: Yeah and I told you I'd use it against you. :Damon: Damn you. Sorry I killed you. Twice. both laugh. :Alaric: So I have to actually die to get a real apology out of you. :Damon: Drink. offers Alaric the whiskey bottle. :Alaric: Actually, I've been thinking about cutting back. tear rolls down Alaric's cheek. :Damon: Ha, yeah! This stuff will kill ya. takes a swig from the bottle. Another tear is streaming down Alaric's face. He takes the bottle and has a drink. Bennett Residence and Jamie are lying on top of her bed, asleep. She wakes up and rises from the bed when she sees something. Esther is standing in front of her bed. :Esther: Your sisters need you to finish what I started, Bonnie. wakes up from her dream. :Jamie: Bonnie, hey, hey, I think you're having a bad dream. goes back to sleep. Mystic Falls Old Cemetery is sitting next to Alaric who is unconscious and breathing heavily. Alaric stops breathing. Damon drinks the rest of the whiskey in the bottle, puts it down and exits the tomb. Outside he sees Bonnie. There's a full moon in the sky. :Damon: What are you doing here? is walking blankly towards the tomb. She doesn't show any signs of noticing Damon. :Damon: Hey, Bonnie...What, are you sleepwalking or something? Bonnie? turns around and lifts her hand in the air towards Damon and gives him a headache. He clutches his head and falls to the ground screaming in pain. :Damon: Screaming. No! Bonnie! No! enters the tomb, looks down at Alaric's body, then stabs one of her palms with the indestructible white oak stake and puts her palm to Alaric's mouth. He starts drinking. He wakes up, revealing vampire teeth. He pulls Bonnie closer, bites her neck, and drinks. He throws her body to the floor, gets up, and holds the stake. See More Category:Episode Transcripts Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three